1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a separating device, and in particular, to a separating device used in a reacting tank, for separating solid, gas, and liquid from polluted water in the reacting tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a separating device, conventionally utilized in wastewater treatment, is often disposed in an anaerobic sludge tank 1. Wastewater, entering the tank 1, is decomposed under anaerobic conditions, producing biogas which includes methane, carbon dioxide and hydrogen gas. The gas rises with the upflow sludge through a guiding area 2 to a gas collecting area 3. The rest of the solid-liquid mixture enters a solid-liquid area 4 through a gap G. A slanting plate 5 separates the solid and the liquid, keeping solid material in the solid-liquid area 4. The liquid then overflows to a weir 6.
In the conventional separating device, a scum weir (not shown) disposed in the gas collecting area releases gas. However, the conventional separating device has an enclosed gas collection area. Problems such as when to discharge the scum, and how to completely discharge the scum frequently arise. Additionally, openings for the liquid to flow through are required, affecting overall intensity.